Peter Rabbit
"A good rabbit never gives up!" - Peter's catchphrase Peter Rabbit is one of the three main protagonists in the Western Animation TV Series namesake Peter Rabbit (TV Series) which in turn is based on the fictional anthropomorphic animal character of the same name created by Beatrix Potter. In this series, Peter is a 8-9 year old boy male imaginative and adventurous young rabbit who wants to grow up to be just like his deceased father. The mischievous troublemaking leader (and star) of the group, Peter lives with his mother Mrs. Josephine Rabbit, and 3 female rabbit sisters, two 10 year old twins named Flopsy Rabbit, Mopsy Rabbit, and his younger baby sister Cotton-Tail Rabbit underneath a tree in a hidden family rabbit burrow somewhere in Lake District. With the help of his two buddies and travel companions consisting of his younger cousin Benjamin Bunny and his love interest Lily Bobtail (a new character created for the series), Peter spends his days going out on adventures and setting out to have his own adventures even greater than his dad's were, both exploring Lake District with help from his fathers journal entries/drawings and writing journal entries of his own in his fathers journal, using his old journal to learn how to become a clever and brave young rabbit. Peter loves to be adventuring and exploring, otherwise jerking off in the woods outside. Many other characters say he looks "just like younger version of his father" especially now that he wears his father's royal blue hooded jacket. He is also Lily's potential love interest. In the US version, Colin DePaula voiced Peter for the first season. Throughout the second season, L. Parker Lucas took over the role. In the UK he is voiced by Connor Fitzgerald. 'Positive role model classification' On the upside, Peter is a smart, valiant, creative, lively, curious, resilient, determined, courageous, and capable rabbit. With these traits, Peter embodies preschoolers' sense of adventure, curiosity, and precocious fun, and his escapades yield opportunities to learn about courage, resilience, and the world around him. However, it's difficult to consider Peter as a true role model because the gist of his character is a fast paced, hasty, competitive, impulsive, daring, mischievous troublemaking rascal who repeatedly breaks rules that puts him and others in danger. He also lies to his mother about their whereabouts. Peter's mother does her best to dissuade the him from seeking out danger, but Peter typically disobeys her (his mother) and leads his himself and his team into dangerous peril scrapes. He finds that it lands him and his friends in short-lived trouble, which never dissuade future escapades. Once there, though, the crucial moment comes and when it happens, he positively and valiantly chooses what's right over his selfishness. He redeems himself into becoming brave and clever enough to devise a clean escape plan, before they're close to becoming supper for Mr. McGregor or Mr. Tod. Peter bends rules of his mother by lying and disobeying (at one point, Peter deviously and cynically tricks Benjamin into thinking a four leaf clover works but it honestly doesn't. The crafty Peter also delivers snide remarks behind Benjamin's back) and many of the decisions he makes are often rash, hasty, shady and unfortunate which often leads himself, his younger cousin Benjamin and his love interest Lily in deadly peril. He doesn't seem to care weather he's in danger of getting caught until the peril itself actually happens and these often come at the price of Peter's willingness to disobey his mother's warnings about straying too far from home. On a few occasions, he fails to take responsibility and puts the blame on others but eventually apologizes sincerely and learns his lesson. Once there at peril, however, he redeems and reforms himself, and devises a plan to swiftly escape without a scratch. He receives other secondary and tertiary protagonists sympathy and learns to reciprocate their love. And when the crucial moment comes, he always chooses what's right over his own selfishness and displays true reformed selflessness as he is able to stand up for his friends against the predators. He also feels ashamed when admitting his guilt, and learns his lesson at the end (for example he learns that his mothers love is unconditional) but this does not prevent future escapades. Despite his mischievous shenanigans and escapades, Peter honestly does have a heart and is very charming, kind, friendly, polite, helpful, loyal, brave, selfless and heroic. Peter's tribute and respect towards his late father is genuine. He is also truly heartfelt, caring and nurturing, both towards his younger cousin Benjamin and his love interest, Lily. Peter's actions show that it's important to help those in need such as the elderly and to stay away from deadly predators and strangers. He also demonstrates the importance of being honest and telling the truth, rather than lying to protect yourself, and accept the consequences. Peter shows kids that it's important to own up to your mistakes and to value your friends and how it's not OK to lie to your friend and let him get punished for something you did. 'Personality' With a fondness of radishes and the love of going on adventures and explorations, Peter is the inspirational special friend you wished to hang out with when you were young. Peter's a brave, mischievous, impulsive, resilient, charismatic, clever, and tenacious little rabbit. Often in and out of danger in his majestic world, Peter needs all of his special qualities to outsmart the villains. He retains his original personality from the books: his impulsiveness, desire for fun, and charm Being more adventurous and reckless as well as eager to take more dangerous risks despite the consequences and dangers, Peter is a more confident version of Lily and Benjamin. Peter is an impulsive and charming "Attention Man" who always seems to make up hare-brained schemes to get what his goal is at the time, whether it be trying to help others, keeping his mother and sisters from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. In the series, Peter acts more responsible and not as mischievous as he was in the original books giving him a trait of Adaptational Heroism. He's good at tricking villains, classifying him as a Guile Hero. He's known for being mischievous, but still one of the nicest characters. Peter's personality is described as one of those people who would teach someone else how to swim by pushing them in the water. Or if he goes on a raid, he quickly jumps in the fray. He is a very wacky and enthusiastic attention seeker being capable, brave, courageous, determined, competitive, daring, and known to never give up whatsoever. This speaks volumes about how Peter approaches most things in life. He is very straightforward and confident. The term look before you leap does not usually apply to Peter, as he is impulsive, charming and talented in deceiving and thieving the villains. He often makes up harebrained schemes to achieve his goals, whether it be trying to help other secondary protagonists, keeping his mother and twin sisters from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. Peter he seems to refer to his often illogical or crazy plans as "challenging the ordinary". He is somewhat proud of his fame and often self-centered and vain when it comes to his usual showing off competitions, but Peter honestly does have a kind heart and loves his fellow protagonists very much, often proving that his heart is stronger than his voice. He also sometimes feels ashamed to admit when he's wrong and will help others when the time comes. There are numerous times when Peter displays true selflessness such as when Benjamin, Lily and other secondary protagonists are in serious trouble. On one hand, he is very adventurous, loyal, clever, capable, fearless, self-serving, resilient, and kind. While on the other hand, he is has a rascal behavior, a silly mischievous troublemaker and bothersome to the predators who disobeys his mother, bends the rules and lies. But it's not for self-interest, as he steals certain herbs needed to heal Cotton tail's aching tooth, for example. Peter is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young boy rabbit. He is arguably the most carefree and adventurous member of his team sometimes making sarcastic comments and jokes (such as deviously tricking Benjamin into thinking a four leaf clover works when it really doesn't) but in the heat of battle, he is finally seen taking combat and hostile situations very seriously and personally. Peter is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. He even tries to make peace with him his enemies, who of course, crudely refuse. Despite the predators snarling, hissing and snarling at him he still tries to be nice with them and even offer a peace treaty before mischievously blowing raspberry and running away. He is also inspiring, uplifting, sympathetic, caring and nurturing for his younger cousin Benjamin (who looks up to Peter like a big brother figure) and his love interest Lily, with whom he may potentially secretly have romantic love feelings for, but is very shy about it, as he shyly and nervously blushes and chokes when Lily passionately hugs him too tight. He is also selfless, nurturing and caring to his baby sister Cotton tail When every his friends or family is in trouble or wishes to help Cotton-Tail Rabbit he does everything he can to help them, and he also put everyone else's needs before his own. He can be a bit overprotective of his little 2 year old sister, Cotton-Tail Rabbit, who occasionally tags along with him on adventures while at other times she stays in the burrow with Flopsy, Mopsy and Mrs. Josephine Rabbit. He has constantly shown to have a loving affectionate side to his personality when it comes to being with Lily. Peter Rabbit and his friends cough in the tale of the Lost Tunnels episode and he comforts his cousin Benjamin Bunny in the tale of the big move. Flopsy & Mopsy take care of Cotton-Tail while Peter and his friends get a jar of glowworms for Cotton-Tail's nightlight in the tale of the Dash in the dark. He is shown to seemingly and potentially have romantic affection for Lily, who shares the same physical traits with him in terms of being brave, capable, valiant, determined, adventures, selfless, and courageous but she is more book smart, logical, cautious, scientific, and reluctant to take extremely scary risks Peter rashly and impulsively does, as he is a much more of a street smart, competitive, daring, mischievous troublemaking rascal. He sometimes competitively rivals/competes against her to prove who is the better and smarter rabbit but in the end, they bury the hatchet and realize their friendship is more important, accepting that they are smart in their own ways. They also selflessly look out and care for each other when things go bad. Nonetheless he is often very kind to her and is implied to be enamoured with her. From time to time, he displays affection for Lily such occasionally consoling her when she is upset. Peter also stands up for Lily to the predators willing to commit brave, selfless and heroic rescue stunts. They secretly seem to reciprocate their puppy love but are often very shy about their romantic relationship, and frequently blush shyly when one acknowledges another with a sappy compliment (particularly Peter nervously blushing and choking when Lily is around him. 'Physical Appearance' Peter is a tall young boy rabbit aged around 9 (the same age as Lily but slightly younger than his twin sisters) with light brown/beige fur, brown eyes and long ears. He wears a royal blue hooded jacket that once belonged to his father and a green satchel that holds his fathers journal and several other useful supplies, but in the first episode, Peter used to wear a smaller red jacket. Unlike the character from the books, this Peter lacks shoes. 'List of Appearances' #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greedy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemima's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the Lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of the Down Hill Escape/The Tale of the Cat and the Rat #The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie/The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief #The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid/The Tale of the Broken Bed #The Tale of the Hero Rabbit/The Tale of the Falling Rock #The Tale of the One That Got Away/The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend #The Tale of the Runaway Kites/The Tale of the Surprising Sisters #The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin/The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit Relationships Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Peter and his single widowed mother are on great, loving terms as she supports him on his adventures and is very proud of her son for all that he does. Peter often gets in to trouble lying and disobeying to his mother in addition to trying to steal items for his mother and family, such as berries or vegetables so they can eat. In the burrow, His mother is a housewife who stays at home and watches after Flopsy, Mopsy and Cotton-Tail while Peter goes on adventures just like his father. She also goes shopping with Flopsy and Mopsy. Sometimes, she takes Cotton tail with her, sometimes she is left to be babysat. :Also See: Josephine and Peter 'Flopsy Rabbit' . Flopsy and Peter rarely get along mostly due to the fact that Peter loves to go on adventures and Flopsy likes to hang around her twin 9-10 year old sister, Mopsy. On the other hand (or fore paw), she honestly deep down loves and cares about him since whenever he is in trouble she worries about him, and Peter can be protective of her whenever she is in danger and wishes to help Cotton-Tail in the tale of the dash in the dark. 'Mopsy Rabbit' Just like her twin sister Mopsy doesn't seem to have a very close relationship with her brother Peter either. Although just like her twin sister she does honestly care about Peter whenever he is in trouble and she can also be protective of Peter whenever he is in danger or take care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail. 'Cotton-Tail Rabbit' Peter and Cotton-Tail have a very close big brother and little sister relationship. Peter is very protective of his little sister whenever she comes on an adventure with him and his friends and always makes sure to look out for her. Cotton-Tail seems to look up to her big brother and often wants to get into mischief with him so Flopsy & Mopsy always take care of their little sister Cotton-Tail gave Peter strawberries. :Also See: Peter and Cotton-Tail Peter's Dad Peter's relationship with his father was obviously good enough for Peter to be able to want to take after him. He always respects his dad's belongings that were passed down to him. Peter seems to remember his dad; he often says "Good old Dad..." when he sees something in his journal that helps him. 'Benjamin Bunny' Peter and Benjamin are loving cousins on great terms who have a great, cousiy relationship; being kind, friendly, well mannered and nurturing. In fact, Benjamin looks up to Peter like a big brother figure. Their cousinhood (big cousin little cousin relationship) is more of a brotherhood (big brother-little brother). They are also best friends with each other. They always go on adventures with one another, but Peter is more outgoing than Benjamin is. Benjamin mostly follows Peter's lead and goes wherever Peter does. :Also See: Peter and Benjamin Friends 'Lily Bobtail' Peter and Lily most likely seem to be great friends and get along well, and have a potentially strong relationship. Throughout the series, their relationship can be described as two friends who have a strong friendship. Peter is always looking out for Lily, stands up for her, and vice versa. Peter also seems very protective of Lily (who also reciprocates his protective feelings) and the two of them care for each other very well when they spend time together excluding Benjamin. They also pull off a series of selfless and heroic rescue stunts, saving both each other and others who are also in danger. Furthermore, a warmhearted Lily sympathetically and affectionately consoles and embraces a heartbroken, dejected, lonely, poignant and fatherless Peter whenever he feels downhearted, and vice versa. It is also shown that Peter gets jealous when others help her out on certain tasks excluding himself and Benjamin (more so himself). However, during their occasional talking, sappy compliments and most notably when Lily hugs Peter, he shyly and nervously blushes (and chokes during Lily's tight hug). On a few occasions they competitively rival to outwit against one another and prove who is smarter and better, but in the end, they bury the hatchet and realize their friendship is more important by accepting that they are smart in their own ways. They are also seen trying to protect one other when they go on an adventures. It is heavily implied that they deep down secretly like each other, such as pulling off selfless heroic sacrifices and rescues during crucial dangers, consoling one another during upsetting and dreadful miseries (by complimenting and motivating each other), in addition to standing up for one another during encounters with the predators. During their first meeting, Lily and Peter got off on the wrong foot. Following Lily's criticism, he received Lily's heartwarming sympathy and other friendly remarks and learned to reciprocate her friendship. Before long he also learned to reciprocate her friendship as he harbored feelings for her. Peter mistakenly simply never knew how to get along in the first place. On several occasions, there is occasional good conversations between them in addition to them regularly hanging out, but they are often very shy about their feelings, most notably such as Peter nervously blushing and choking when Lily hugged him too tight. :Also See: Pily (Peter & Lily) 'Squirrel Nutkin' Peter and Nutkin seem to have known each other for a long time and are buddies. Whenever Nutkin is in trouble Peter is always willing to help him get out of it. Nutkin also saves Peter from time to time, mostly when Mr. Tod is chasing Peter. Although Nutkin is full of energy and often misinterprets the seriousness of situations, he and Peter are great pals. Enemies 'Mr. Tod' Peter and Mr. Tod are eternal bitter enemies who never get along at all due to the fact that Mr. Tod wants to eat Peter and his friends for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They have that relationship like Tom and Jerry chasing around. During one episode, Peter was reluctantly willing to help Mr. Tod when he was in trouble (being trapped in Mr. McGregor's garden) after making that sly fox promise not to devour Peter. Mr. Tod reluctantly agreed and came to terms. The two enemies formed a pervasive bond to escape from the garden but little did the foolish rabbit know that the devious, cheating and lying fox had plans of his own. Mr. Tod eventually back stabbed and double crossed Peter right afterwards. Since then, Peter has learnt that it's important to never trust a lying fox. 'Gallery' Click here to view Peter Rabbit's Gallery 'Trivia' *In the American US version, Peter was voiced by Colin DePaula throughout Season 1. For Season 2, he was replaced by L. Parker Lucas. *Is one of the three main protagonists of the series. *Unlike the character from the books, this Peter Rabbit lacks shoes. *Peter wants to be just like his father, which he does spot on. In fact, many characters claim that he looks just like his father. *In "Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale," it's revealed that before Peter wore his father's blue jacket, he had his own but a smaller red one. **It was in this episode that Peter received his father's journal as a Christmas gift after losing his father's sled. *He loves to eat radishes *His favorite color is blue. *He seems to have a developing crush on Lily. *His favorite pie is mixed berries. *Peter knows where Mr. Tod's secret black berry bush is. *In "The Tale of the Brewing Storm", Peter hates chamomile tea. *Adaptational Heroism: In the series, Peter acts more responsible and not as mischievous as he was in the original books. *Big Brother Instinct: Don't ever upset or threaten his sister Cottontail in front of him. Peter gets very mad when that happened when a grouchy field mouse started scaring her. *Bunnies for Cuteness: One of the rabbit characters and is cute. *Catch-Phrase: "Let's hop to it!" *Guile Hero: He's good at tricking villains. *Karmic Trickster *Lovable Rogue: He's known for being mischievous, but still one of the nicest characters. *Miao! '' '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Main Characters Category:Animals